Metamorfosis
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: Para el reto: Academia de Cazadores de Sombras, del foro homónimo (menos por lo de Academia)


Los Cazadores de Sombras son de Casandra Clare y el fic es para el reto: Academia de Cazadores de Sombras, del foro homónimo (menos por lo de Academia)

* * *

METAMORFOSIS

* * *

Era demasiado tarde para que nadie aporrease la puerta de esa forma. Owen se incorporó aturdido por el sueño, palpó el suelo buscando su piedra de luz mágica, y al no dar con ella, se dijo que no necesitaba luz para orientarse por su propia habitación. Caminó a tientas hasta la puerta, corrió el pesado cerrojo y tiró de ella.

Al otro lado había una silueta oculta bajo una capa negra. Llevaba la capucha echada y la luz que llegaba desde atrás hacía juegos de sombras sobre el oscurecido rostro, pero la delgada figura y la rubia melena que rociaba sus hombros le indicaron que se trataba de una dama. Ésta no tardó en descubrirse. Owen la reconoció de inmediato: Lady Camille, una subterránea bastante ilustre. No debería estar en Idris, ni mucho menos en la Academia.

—Eres Owen Herondale —afirmó en lugar de preguntar ella. Al chico no le dio tiempo a responder antes de verla internarse en su habitación. Traía todo un séquito de subterráneos detrás de ella, jóvenes nocturnales sosteniendo antorchas, mundanos armados hasta los dientes, otros mundanos sujetando en volandas lo que parecía un camastro. Un gran bulto envuelto en sábanas yacía sobre él, y un círculo de mujeres gimoteaba a su alrededor.

—Circulan rumores sobre tu habilidad para —se detuvo un momento—, para revivir a los muertos.

Owen no tenía nada que responder a eso. Desde la muerte de su abuelo, se había sentido ávido por conseguir de la naturaleza un poco más de vida. Y si para eso era necesario ir en contra de ella, él era valiente hasta el punto de plantarle cara. No era ninguna magia, él no sabía nada de magia, solo era ciencia.

La ilustre vampiresa hizo un gesto para que sus hombres acercaran el bulto; con una mano enguantada destapó el contenido. Bajo la capa de sábanas yacía un varón mundano, grueso y de avanzada edad, completamente inerte; su piel tenía el color de la ceniza y su boca formaba un gesto retorcido.

—¿Puedes ayudarlo? —preguntó la dama en tono amenazante, mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

—¿No puedes ayudarlo tú…? —empezó a decir Owen. Poca gente conocía sus actividades extra académicas en el centro. Nadie, a excepción de su compañero de cuarto. Nadie más que ellos conocía la máquina que había inventado y guardaba en el amplio armario destinado a suministros que había en su habitación.

—Más te vale poder, joven chiflado —le cortó ella—. Reza para que tu Ángel te asista esta noche.

—Al menos dígame quien es —pidió Owen.

—Alguien importante. Un amigo.

Owen no pudo evitar el temblor de su mano al acercarla a la torcida boca de la víctima: no exhalaba aliento. La desplazó buscando su pulso en el cuello. Tenía la piel fría y húmeda, y el latido era tan débil que apenas podía sentirse. Supo enseguida que se trataba de un hombre infartado.

—Haré lo posible, señora —contestó, sintiéndose indefenso, y absteniéndose de indagar más sobre la identidad de aquel hombre—. Por aquí.

Condujo al pequeño ejército hasta una alcoba en la parte trasera de la habitación y abrió la puerta del armario.

—Ponedlo sobre esa mesa. Con cuidado —sugirió viendo la brusquedad con la que los hombres hacían rodar el bulto—. Convendría que me dejasen a solas, señora —dijo mientras prendía la mecha de varias lámparas de aceite.

—¿Qué es ese artilugio? —pregunto ella, señalando con un dedo el mecanismo de poleas y engranajes que había pegado a la pared.

—Lo único capaz de salvar la vida a este hombre —repuso él—. Le ruego espere fuera.

Ya habían despertado a Peter Cartwrite, su compañero de cuarto y una de las pocas personas que comprendían su pasión por la ciencia de salvar vidas, más allá de la magia rúnica. Si Owen no se hubiera visto obligado a ser Cazador de Sombras, si esa decisión no hubiera decepcionado a su padre, y a su abuelo, y al resto de su familia, se estaría formando en una universidad mundana para ejercer la medicina.

—Desenvuélvelo y sujétale los brazos y las piernas con las correas —dijo a su amigo, quien le miraba con una expresión entre somnolienta y desconcertada.

—Pero Owen —intervino Peter —. Está tieso, ¿es que no lo ves? No podrás hacer nada. Y por cierto, ¿quién es éste? ¿Por qué lo ha traído a ti la vampiresa, es que no puede ocuparse ella?

—Si aprecias la sangre es las venas, te convendría colaborar y cerrar el pico —replicó Owen.

Owen empezó a desnudar el pecho del hombre. No le llevó demasiado tiempo: iba en camisón. Era extremadamente peludo y tenía la piel resbaladiza. Cuando hubo terminado, comenzó a colocar las ventosas en determinados puntos estratégicos, y hecho esto, se dirigió a su máquina y desplazó la palanca de mayor tamaño hacia abajo. Enseguida escuchó el ruido del agua. Llevaba meses buscando usos prácticos a la energía que el molino colindante a su cuarto extraía del río, había conseguido devolver a la vida a algunos cazadores de sombras heridos de muerte, de ahí que ciertas malas lenguas en Idris le señalaran acusándole de practicar magia negra. Pero él no era más que un muchacho, un joven estudiante de la Academia, y hasta el momento, había logrado salvarse de la quema. Indicó a su amigo que se acercase al hombre e hiciera lo que tenía que hacer. El muchacho hizo una mueca de asco, pero abrió la boca del anciano usando ambas manos, inspiró profundamente y sopló dentro de ella.

El paciente pareció reaccionar, pero tras varios estertores, cayó rígido y frío como un témpano de hielo. Owen confirmó sus peores presagios al darse cuenta de que se había tragado la lengua. Intentó sacarla, pero no hubo manera. Sus pensamientos no se detuvieron, su cabeza bullía de ideas. Intentó la reanimación una vez más, empujando la palanca, mientras Peter seguía insuflando aíre al cadáver, esta vez a través de una perforación en la tráquea; pero el cuerpo no reaccionaba. El corazón no pensaba volver a latir.

Se pasó la mano por la cara tratando de pensar con rapidez. Escucho las voces del otro lado de la puerta, las mujeres —a saber quién serían, mundanas sin runas— seguían llorando en silencio, pero a lágrima viva. Por detrás de ellas, semejante al llanto de un niño, oyó un suave gruñido. Hacías casi seis meses que criaba cerdos en secreto, para poder experimentar con ellos. Escondía a uno de ellos en el cuarto de baño, pues quería presenciar el alumbramiento múltiple de un mamífero. La noche después del acontecimiento, la mayoría de las crías murieron aplastadas por la madre, pero quedaba una. Había tratado de practicar autopsias a suficientes cerdos como para saber que tienen un corazón anatómicamente parecido al de los humanos. También había leído tratados sobre tentativas de trasplantes. Un cirujano holandés reparó el cráneo de un soldado con un hueso de mono. Se trataba de la sustitución de un órgano o tejido dañado por otro sano. Se decidió a hacerlo.

Inyectó al viejo una solución de opio mediante el cañón de una pluma y acto seguido, salió por la segunda puerta del cuarto y se dirigió al aseo. Por suerte la madre dormía, por lo que no le costó agarrar al cochinillo y asestarle un tajo en la garganta. El animal apenas lloró, pero lo embadurnó de sangre. Larkin, el cocinero conchabado con él en el trasiego de animales de granja que pasaban por su laboratorio, se iba a llevar una gran desilusión, pues le había cogido cariño al bicho y esperaba cebarlo hasta sacar buenos jamones.

Entró de nuevo en el cuarto con el corazón palpitante del animalillo en la mano. Peter fue presa de unas sonoras arcadas y acabó vomitando cuando abrió al paciente en canal, con el mismo cuchillo que había usado para matar al cerdo y extraer la víscera. Cortó y cosió arterias y venas, conectó cada parte como buenamente pudo. No había tenido tiempo de hervir su material quirúrgico, y para unir las partes tuvo que usar las hebras de una cuerda de cáñamo.

Al terminar, inclinado sobre el tórax abierto del paciente, contempló incrédulo como latía el corazón que acababa de implantar. Tenía sangre hasta en las pestañas.

—He conseguido extraerle la lengua —anunció Peter ya recuperado, y Owen se apresuró a cauterizar con una llama el agujero que le habían hecho al hombre en la garganta. En ese momento notó el suave movimiento del pecho. Respiraba. El hombre respiraba.

Expulsó a Peter de la habitación y le pidió que anunciara a Lady Camille que habría que esperar unas horas para saber el resultado del tratamiento que se le había practicado a su... amigo. La subterránea decidió abandonar el lugar, pero les dejó allí a las lloronas, gimiendo y rezando y todo era tan extraño que Owen ni siquiera pensó en los problemas que podría acarrear su presencia, ni en como habían llegado a entrar allí.

Owen se sentó en un taburete pegado a la mesa de operaciones una vez que Peter hubo vuelto a la cama. Comprobó las constantes vitales de enfermo de forma continua. La respiración comenzaba a regularse, los latinos se hicieron más fuertes y rítmicos, su piel tomaba color e iba perdiendo esa apariencia de fría piedra. Con la mano envuelta en la muñeca del hombre, finalmente cayó rendido al sueño.

Despertó con la frente apoyada sobre la madera, notó la mano envuelta alrededor de algo áspero y huesudo. Al no sentir el pulso, se incorporó, temeroso ante la posibilidad de haber perdido al paciente mientras dormida. La brusquedad del movimiento asustó al animal, que empezó a revolverse y a gruñir enfurecido. Seguía sujeto a la camilla, pero sus quejas eran tan agudas que perforaban a Owen los tímpanos, y a punto estuvo de volver a usar el cuchillo para silenciarlas.

Pero no tuvo tiempo. La puerta que conectaba con la sala se abrió, varias cabezas cubiertas de velos negros asomaron por ella, conteniendo al unísono un grito ahogado. Pronto estuvieron todas de rodillas susurrando plegarias. Owen no pudo explicarse lo que había pasado, pero supo que había de comenzar su huida, antes de que se corriera la voz, antes de que el decano supiera que había recibido la visita de un séquito de subterráneos y humanos, antes de que Lady Camille se enterase de que había convertido a aquel hombre (¿su amante? ¿Un amigo? Quienquiera que fuese), en un cerdo.

* * *

 **a/n:** es muy raro, me consta. No me preguntéis la época. He elegido un Herondale, porque me gustan los Herondale, pero los datos que aparecen, y los utensilios son antiguos, del siglo XVIII, más o menos. Contaba con la baza de que en Idris no existe la electricidad, y por lo tanto tampoco podría haber un desfibrilador que usar en esos casos, pero de todas maneras, en la historia tampoco habría tenido cabida, ya que se situaría hace al menos un par de centurias.


End file.
